


Aturdir

by JustAnotherAss_mann



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Lexa works in a non-profit organization, Raven is a genius, YouTuber Clarke Griffin, YouTuber Octavia Blake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherAss_mann/pseuds/JustAnotherAss_mann
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have been friends for a while and are, according to their friends, clearly gay for each other. But they (kind of) refuse to aknowledge it, until a trip to a paradisiacal place force them to face the truth, changing everything.--Aturdir (spanish) — verb that means something overwhelms, bewilders or stuns you to the point that you’re unable to focus and think straight.





	1. Chapter 1

Her brain is pulsating and she can feel it even before opening her eyes, and she tries to calculate how painful opening them would be, but it seems her amazing brain is failing her.

And it’s not like she can blame it: her neurons must be floating in a sea of beer, tequila and … some other kind of alcohol she can’t really remember, and trying to survive this dangerous concoction is tiresome, she has heard.

The memory of Octavia convincing them to turn their peaceful movie night into a drinking debauchery because of her broken heart is fighting to open its way amongst the sleepy neurons, closely followed by the one that shows Clarke and Lexa cuddling on the couch and nodding hesitantly at Octavia’s pray, and a low chuckle leaves her lips.

She drank too much, she is sure. Because cuddling isn’t a thing Clarke and Lexa do. At least not so openly, risking to be teased for being _that gay_ for each other.

When her brain starts to hurt she gives up on her attempt to remember all that happened on the night before, focusing on gathering strength to open her eyes and going back to the world of the living creatures. 

Feeling like a zombie isn’t cool, who would have guessed?

Her eyes open slowly and she regrets her decision immediately, but fights against the urge to close them again, blinking quickly a couple of times in a desperate attempt to adjust to the daylight. A few seconds after she decides raising her head will not be too much of an effort so she does it slowly, propping herself on her elbows and looking around the living room.

Octavia is sprawled on the opposite side of the couch, snoring lightly, and Clarke and Lexa are nowhere to be found.

A hand is pressing against her forehead as soon as she sits up, all her effort on her attempt to stop the zippy dance her brain is performing. It doesn’t work and she grunts loudly but Octavia doesn’t even stir.

Her mouth is dry and she is sure water would do wonders to her body and soul, but it takes her almost two entire minutes to drag herself from the couch and stagger towards the kitchen.

She moans when the cold water wet her dry lips, swallowing it slowly and filling the glass again two other times. She is feeling more like a human being when she puts the glass on the sink and decides checking their social media to see if any of them posted something inadequate is a good idea.

Her phone is on the coffee table, amongst two bottles of wine, a bottle of tequila and some bottles of beer. She smiles tiredly, because now her headache is making sense.

A relieved sighs leaves her lips as soon as she confirms their social media is clear, mentally patting themselves on the back for being a bunch of aware drunks. Then she checks her last calls to see if she dialed someone she shouldn’t, fist pumping when she see everything is okay.

Following the ritual she does every hangover morning she checks her email, just to see how much money she had spent buying crappy things for scientific projects that seemed wonderful at the time.

Waiting for her in the inbox is an email from Cabañas Tulum Hotel.

They had booked a hotel room for 8 nights.

_In Mexico_.

Her eyes widen and she gasps, quickly going back to her inbox, and an email from American Airlines is staring back at her.

_A flight confirmation for four people._

“What. The. Fuck.”

The words are louder than she intended and Octavia stirs, grunting and rubbing her eyes before pressing a hand against her forehead.

She knows she should be a considerate friend and give Octavia some time to adjust to her hangover, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

“O, take a look at this.” She walks toward the younger girl, nudging her side to create some room on the couch and taking a seat, her eyes still wide. “Come on O, open your eyes. You need to see it.”

Octavia grunts again, her mouth pressed on a thin line.

“Shut up, Rae.” She blinks slowly a couple of times but maintains her eyes closed, and Raven fights the urge to force them to open. “How much did we drink last night?”

Raven snorts, but jumps at the opportunity to share her burden.

“Judging by the emails I just saw in my inbox, waaaaaay too much.”

Her voice is a little strangled and Octavia opens her eyes, squinting them because of the light before succeeding on the task of keeping them open and looking at the phone Raven is handing to her.

“You spent a fortune in some weird crap again?” She brings the phone closer to her face, almost dropping it when she notices the content of the email. “Air tickets? Four air tickets to… Mexico?”

Her voice is loud and she sits up quickly, almost losing balance.

“Fuck, my head.”

Raven snorts but places a hand on her back to help her to stay up while taking the phone from her hand and tapping on it a few times before showing the screen to her friend again.

“We kind of booked a hotel room too. In fucking Mexico.”

Octavia squeaks, bringing her hand to cover her mouth.

“When?”

“In two weeks.”

“We leave in two weeks?” She turns to Raven slowly, as if trying not to shake her mushed brain too much, and sighs deeply when she sees her friend nodding. “We need to cancel the tickets and the reservations. Clexa will kill us.”

Raven’s eyes widen but soon a grin is on her lips.

“Feeling wild this morning, are we?” She chuckles at Octavia’s shrug, smirking. “If Lexa hears you calling them that she will kick your butt.”

“She can try.”

“Oh, you sweet little thing. She will not try. The commander will succeed.” Octavia glares at her but she waves her hand dismissively, nodding at her phone. “But back to important matters: we don’t need to cancel the tickets. Not if we convince them this trip is actually a great idea.”

Octavia seems to considerate the idea for a few seconds, glancing tentatively at Raven.

“But we have work things to do here?”

“And we have two weeks to do all these things and then have a few days off.” She places a hand on Octavia’s shoulder, shaking her lightly. “You and Clarke can shoot your videos, Anya can cover for Lexa and someone can –“ she chuckles, clearly amused “- well, let’s be real, no one can replace me, because I’m that flawless, but I’m sure my boss can cope with a few days without my genius.” Octavia rolls her eyes, still doubting the idea, and Raven pushes her shoulder one more time. “Come on, O. It’s not like we are gonna be away forever. We are gonna be unavailable for just –“ She looks at the phone and starts to count with her fingers. “kinda ten days, I guess.” Octavia stares at her for a while, seeming to be considering the idea. And Raven needs her to see it’s a great one, because it’s been a while since they had some quality time together and resting and having fun in a fucking paradisiacal beach in fucking Mexico it’s practically her definition of quality time, so she plays dirty. “You could have some fun with hot latinos there. And it’d be our first real vacation together, and it’s like the first time we are single, the four of us, at the same time. Imagine how much fun we’re gonna have!”

Octavia scoffs, shaking her head, but her eyes give away Raven’s win.

“Are you sure Clarke and Lexa are single?” Raven chuckles, shrugging, and Octavia yawns, wincing a little. “But yeah, you have a point. I guess I could arrange things here to be away for ten days. Let’s just check with them –“

“Cleeeeeeeeeeeeeexaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.”

Octavia places both hands over her ears and closes her eyes, wincing.

“Ugh, Rae. Too loud. And I thought we weren’t allowed to call them that?”

Raven mumbles _eh, details_ , and then they hear a loud bang followed, followed by indistinct conversation and by the sound of footsteps. Suddenly Clarke is standing on top of the stairs wearing an inside out oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts, a scared expression on her face. Lexa is behind her with a tank top and a pair of Clarke’s boy shorts and already scowling at them.

“What happened?”

“Bring your ass down here, bitches. We are going to Mexico.”

“What?” They eyes are wide when they starts to go downstairs, their expressions puzzled and Clarke’s voice still rasp from sleep. “Why? How?” She arches an eyebrow, glancing quickly at Lexa before focusing back on Raven. “When?”

Octavia shrugs, because Clarke’s questions expresses her own feelings pretty well, glancing at Raven, who has a wide smile on her lips.

“In two weeks.” Clarke takes a seat next to Octavia, rolling her eyes and tugging on Lexa’s hand when she stands next to them and forcing her to seat – half on the couch, half on her lap. Octavia rolls her eyes at it, but doesn’t comment.  “Apparently we booked some flights and a hotel room in Mexico last night.”

Clarke stares at Raven open mouthed and then looks around the living room, her brow furrowed.

“How much did we drink?”

Octavia shrugs, offering her a tentative smile.

“Enough to decide to make our vacation dream come true?”

Clarke nods once before glancing at Lexa, who still has a broody expression on.

“Do you think you could spare some days to go to Mexico, Lex?”

Lexa shrugs, rubbing her eyes before looking at Raven and Octavia.

“I think Anya wouldn’t mind covering for me.”

Raven nods, grinning widely.

“See? I told you that, O. And you and Clarke can shoot some videos before going and there. It’s all good.”

Octavia nods and Clarke smiles widely, her eyes sparkling.

“Are we going to Mexico?”

Raven nods one more time, throwing both arms on the air and almost hitting Octavia in the process.

“We’re going to Mexico, bitches!”


	2. Chapter 2

First, Octavia wasn’t sure going on vacation after purchasing tickets and booking a hotel on a night of crying and drinking was a good idea. But once she saw all the wonderful things that could come from it she jumped on board.

_She is in love with everything related to this trip._

And she also loves to drink and hang out with her friends, so of course she would have a little send off with her closest friends before leaving to the _best trip of her life._

So here they are, talking about beaches, sunbaths, tropical places and exotic foods and beverages.

“They have a lot of culinary events like the Meat Less Monday, a Tequila and Margarita Tasting on Tuesdays and a Mexican Wine Night on Thursdays. It’s like heaven.” She grins widely, glancing at Raven, who is sipping her beer. “Oh, and we earned a free night because we booked seven nights. I’m so proud of our drunken selves.”

Clarke chuckles at Octavia, rolling her eyes when Nylah offers her hand to Octavia for a hi five.

“It’s a shame I can’t join you on this wonderful trip. I bet I would have the time of my life.”

Raven scoffs when Clarke looks away, ignoring the suggestive look Nylah is sending her, and glances at Lexa, sighing a little when she notices she is absorbed in the conversation she is having with Anya and Gustus.

She still remember the painful expression Lexa had on her face when she found out about Clarke’s night with Nylah, and she is sure she wouldn’t have liked Nylah’s suggestion either.

“Clarkey, do you know if that new Japanese restaurant near your place is good?”

Raven turns to look at Luna, who is smiling at them, grateful for the change on the subject, and opens her mouth to reply that they still didn’t have a chance to check on it, but before she can do it Clarke is nodding.

“Yeah, their sushi is fantastic. I highly recommend it.”  

Octavia frowns, glancing at Raven before locking eyes with Clarke’s.

“They opened last week, right?” Luna nods and the frown on Octavia’s forehead deepens. “When you went there?”

Clarke frowns, the tip of her tongue peaking from her lips, and glances at Lexa, who is talking to Anya at a nearby table.

“Lex.” As Clarke says it, Lexa turns to face her, her expression softening. “When we went to that new sushi restaurant near my place?”

“On Sunday. After we left the movie theater.”

“No, last Sunday we went to that cute Mexican place.” 

“True.” She turns to look at Anya, staring at her lost in thoughts for one moment before snapping her fingers and looking back at Clarke, a small smile on her lips. “It was two days ago. We drove to the park after my meeting with Anya because you wanted to see the sunset and then we decided to try the new restaurant.”

Clarke grins at Lexa, nodding, and then looks at Octavia, who is staring at her with an arched eyebrow. 

“So, as Lex said, we went there last Wednesday.” She looks at Luna, who is staring at her with an amused. “You should try it, the sushi is delicious.”

Nylah scoffs, standing up and mumbling something about needing to go to the bathroom, and Anya chuckles, what causes her to almost choke on her drink.

“Ahn?” Lexa leans over the table, patting Anya’s back lightly. “Do you need some help?”

Anya shakes her head, coughing, and Raven looks back at Clarke, smirking.

“Lucky me I wasn’t drinking.”

…

“Rae, I’m trying to hook up with that handsome guy right there.” Octavia points at the wall, stumbling forward. “I can’t leave now.”

Raven smiles, throwing Octavia’s arm over her shoulder and helping her friend to walk towards their Lift.

“Oh yeah, he’s very handsome, all flat and green. But apparently he isn’t flirting back and we need to be at the airport in five hours, so let’s go home and sleep your drunkenness away.”

Octavia nods but then turns to look at the pub’s front door, as if she is forgetting something.

“Where are our bitches? We can’t fly to Mexico without them.” She tries to go back to the bar and Raven holds her in place, sighing. “We need to look at the bathroom, Rae. They must be fucking right now.”

Raven laughs loudly at the concerned look that is stamped in Octavia’s face, gently dragging her towards the parked car.

“Anya is driving Lexa home, and Luna offered Clarke a ride.”

Octavia nods again, letting Raven help her to get inside the car.

“So they’re fucking at home.” She stares intently at Raven, who is now giving some instructions to the driver. She leans her head against the backrest before speaking again. “Those two bitches are totally fucking each other.”

Raven shakes her head because no, she doesn’t think they aren’t. Yet. 

“I’m sure they are already sleeping now, which you’re gonna do as soon as we arrive at your place.”

Octavia smiles affectionately at Raven, her eyes almost closing.

“Are you staying over?” Raven snorts, because  _that’s their plan since the beggining,_  and Octavia pats her face. “Okay. But I’m not fucking you.” 

The driver laughs, and Raven can’t help joining him.

…

“My head is killing me. Again” She puts on her sunglasses, resting her head against the headrest. “How much did I drink last night?” 

Raven snorts, looking at her left before starting the engine.

“Too much, O.” She looks briefly to the right, turning the wheel. “I think I just saw you drunker two times before. At your twenty-first birthday and on last New Year’s Eve.”

“Fuck.” Octavia turns her head to look at Raven, who keeps her eyes on the road. “It was that bad?”

“Yes, it was.” She glances at Octavia, chuckling at her painful expression. “You were flirting with a guy who was leaning against a wall and you didn’t notice he was gone and kept flirting.  _With the wall_.” 

“Okay, so I’m clearly a little out of my game. Also, now I understand why my brain is hurting.” Raven nods, glancing at the road, and Octavia clears her throat lowly before speaking again. “I remember what we talked about Clexa.” 

Raven glances quickly at Raven, her eyebrows arched.

“You do?”

“Yeah. And I need to say that despite the fact I was obsessed with the word  _fucking_  last night, I’m sure they aren’t fucking each other.” She takes a deep breath, letting her eyes wander to the window. “As well as I’m sure they are completely in love.” 

Raven don’t even hesitates before nodding. 

“I’m sure about it too.”  She adds carefully, glancing quickly at Octavia one more time. “I know we tease them all the time about it since forever, but lately it’s even more obvious.” 

“I know.” Octavia smiles tiredly, pressing one hand over the temple. “I noticed that something had changed between since the car accident. They are even closer and touchy. And I thought they would finally have the courage to admit their feelings for each other now since they are both single, but nothing.” 

“I was hoping for the same. Do you remember that time Lexa joined me a few days in New York?” Octavia nods and she chuckles, shaking her head. “She just managed to function in the mornings after talking to Clarke. And every single night they talked on facetime.” Her smile widens and she shakes her head again. “Oh, and while we were walking on the streets Lexa talked non-stop about how Clarke would love that necklace or how she would find those Golden Retrievers cute. It was adorable and disgusting.”

Octavia makes a gagging sound before speaking again, earning a few chuckles from Raven.

“Clarke was a nightmare when Lexa decided to have this existential crisis and fly to New York.” She shakes her head, clearly amused. “I’m sure she would have flown to meet her if she wasn’t so busy in LA.”

Raven nods, maneuvering to enter the airport parking lot.

“I think they are aware of their feelings. They just didn’t find a way to act on them. ”

Octavia bites her lower li, glancing at Raven.

“I think Clarke is aware of her feelings but isn’t aware Lexa reciprocates them.” 

“Come on, O! Lexa has the biggest heart eyes on her face every single time she looks at Clarke or talks about her. How could Clarke not know about it?” 

“That’s a question I can’t answer, but I’m sure hearing Lexa talking about how love is a weakness for so long doesn’t help her to believe Lexa loves her.” 

“But Lexa is doing so much better now, O. And it’s not like we can’t blame her for feeling this way, with all the shit life threw at her for so long.”

Octavia nods, placing a hand on Raven’s knee. 

“I know, Rae. I know. But after all the shit that happened with Finn I bet Clarke is afraid to see this change.” 

Raven nods, turning off the engine and sighing. 

“You have a point.” She sighs one more time, offering Octavia a sad smile. “I think Lexa still don’t fully believe she can be loved, so she refuses to acknowledge Clarke’s feelings for her and give the first step. And it frustrates me so much because they would be so much happier together and they deserve it, you know?” 

“I do.” She squeezes Raven’s knee before removing her hand. “And I hope they use this trip to find out exactly what they feel for each other.” 

Raven nods, already opening the door.

“I really hope so.” 

…

Clarke takes her seat and arches an eyebrow when she notices Octavia is taking the seat next to her.

“O?” The brunette glances at her while buckling her seat belt, her eyebrow arched. “Could you let Lexa sit between us?” She lowers her voice, leaning forward slightly. “You know she has problems with flying and I’m pretty sure you’re gonna pass out as soon as you get yourself comfortable in your seat.” She shrugs, her cheeks reddening. “She’s gonna need some support and you’re gonna be snoring.”

Octavia rolls her eyes but doesn’t object, because her head is pulsing and  _she is going to pass out soon_. She turns to looks at Lexa, already unbuckling her seat belt. 

“Hey Woods.” The older girl raises her head and looks at her friend, her expression a little tense. “Let’s exchange seats. I wanna sleep and Clarke usually gets bored when nobody chats with her during the flight.” 

Lexa’s shoulders relax a bit and she mumbles sure, waiving at Raven, who is a few rows ahead, and unbuckles her own seat belt, standing up and stepping towards the aisle. Octavia just jumps to the next seat and Lexa almost sit on her lap trying to reach the vacating seat. She is scoffing when she finally sits between her friends, immediately buckling the seat belt. 

As predicted Octavia falls asleep almost immediately and Clarke tries to distract Lexa talking about all the things they are going to do in Mexico, but as the takeoff approaches she starts to be more restless.

“It’s okay, Lex.” She smiles at her friend, who is now gripping the armrests. “You know that flying is way safer than traveling by car or bus. Or even by train.” She nods affirmatively at Lexa, as if talking to a toddler. “I read it somewhere, in one of those scientific articles you love so much.” Lexa nods and smiles a little, grateful for her friend’s effort. But when the plane starts to tilt its nose her knuckles turn white. Clarke sighs and grabs her left hand, gently removing it from the grip and interlacing their fingers. When the other woman doesn’t resist she places both hands on Lexa’s lap, looking at her with a half-smile. She notices Clarke’s intention and places her right hand over their interviewed hands, squeezing them tight. “Just breathe Lex.” Lexa leans on the backrest and closes her eyes, nodding. “It’ll be over soon.”

They spend the following minutes in this position, with Clarke’s thumb stroking Lexa’s hand and Lexa trying to calm her breathing down. When she finally calms herself the airplane is already up in the air, and she opens her eyes to look at Clarke, removing her right hand from the top of their interlaced hands with a sigh.

“Thank you, Clarke.” The blonde smiles at her, shrugging, and doesn’t move her hand. “Are you sleepy?”

Clarke nods, suppressing a yawn and then chuckling.

“A little.”

Lexa nods, sighing and motioning for Clarke to rest her head on her shoulder.

“Let’s take a nap? We have three more hours until Dallas.”

Clarke squeezes Lexa’s hand before resting her head on her shoulder. 

“You have the best plans.”

…

Lexa is standing near the huge window that separates the departure lounge and the airport runway, her eyes wide and both of her hands covering her mouth.

“Oh, God. This plane is smaller.” She looks at Raven, who is standing next to her. “Maybe you could go to Mexico and I could go back to LA, dri-”

“For fuck’s sake, Lexa.” Raven places a hand over her shoulder, squeezing it. “The takeoff is gonna be over before you even notice it and I’m sure Clarke can hold your hand again to help you not pass out.” She smirks, but regrets it as soon as she notices Lexa is paler than usual. She places an arm around her back, bringing her closer to her body. “I’m gonna hold your hand this time too, okay? By over the aisle.”

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

They look at Clarke and Octavia, who are standing next to them, and Raven wants to roll her eyes at the concerned look the blonde is sporting.

“Oh, just the usual.” Raven smirks at them, letting go of Lexa. “Lex here is shitting her pants because our next airplane is smaller than the usual.”

Lexa just grunts at Raven’s teasing, but Clarke glares at her, shaking her head. When the blonde walks towards Lexa, already trying to sooth her, Octavia offers Raven a smile.

“Don’t be upset. I thought the joke was cool.”

…

“¡Hola! Bienvenidas a Cozumel.” The young man smiles at them. “¿Cómo puedo ayudarles?”

Lexa frowns, looking at the English-Spanish-English dictionary on her hands and clearly searching for something. Raven grins at her before looking at the smiling man in front of her.

“Cuatro billetes de ferry a Playa del Carmen, por favor.”

The man smiles at her and gives her four ferry tickets, picking the money she is handing him.

“Gracias, joven.”

She turns and spots Clarke and Octavia grinning at her and Lexa frowning deeper. She arches an eyebrow.

“What?” She steps closer, handing them their tickets. “Oh, come on Lex, don’t be like that. I promise next time I’ll wait until you find the words, okay? Even if it takes forever.”

Clarke chuckles at Lexa’s pout and Raven and Octavia laugh hard at her expression.

“You can laugh at me, but I’m just trying to show my respect for the local culture and for its people. It’s polite to use the local language, even if we don’t really speak it.”

Octavia rolls her eyes, smirking.

“I’m planning to show my appreciation for Mexican  _muchachos_  using other tongue techniques.” 

Clarke and Raven laugh again, and this time Lexa joins them.

…

Octavia glances at the man who is driving the jeep, smiling at him.

“So Juan, how old are you?”

“I’m 23, ma’am.”

Octavia snorts, shaking her head.

“Gee, don’t call me ma’am. You’re making me feel old.”

“Pido disculpas.” He shakes his head briefly, his eyes never leaving the road. “I mean, I apologize, Miss Blake.”

“You can use my name, no need to be so formal. It is Oc-”

Juan nods, smiling shyly.

“Octavia, I know. Our boss showed us a lot of your videos.”

Octavia glances at her friends in the back seat, arching her eyebrows comically, and the four get caught in a fit of giggles.

“I’m already enjoying this Hotel and we don’t even arrive at there yet.”

“So you know her, huh?”

The man nods again, glancing at Clarke with a small smile on his lips.

“Yes. And we know you too.” He says as he pulls the car over near a little observatory and turns to face her. “Everybody is thrilled to meet you and really excited to host famous people in our small hotel.”

Clarke snorts, shaking her head.

“Oh, please. We aren’t famous.”

Juan looks at her and shrugs.

“You’re famous for us. At least the two of you.” Raven shouts a loud _hey_ , making his cheeks blush, and he looks back at the horizon, pointing at it. “Anyway, do you want to take some pictures here? This point has a wonderful view and I thought it would work well as a  _bienvenidas a Tulum_ gift.”

Octavia nods excitedly, already jumping off the jeep.

“Sure thing.” She takes her phone off her bag quickly, throwing it on her seat before walking towards the edge of the observatory. “It works greatly as a welcome gift.”

He follows them, smiling at their excitement.

“I can take some pictures of you.”

Clarke nods, grinning at him.

“Thank you.” She waves at him to come closer, her grin widening. “But first come here to take a selfie with us.”

…

“This restaurant is so fucking awesome.” Raven looks around the place, sighing contentedly and pointing at a corner of the large room. “Look at all these lights. And how breathtaking is the sea in the background?” She grins at her friends, getting comfortable on her seat. “I’m really glad we got drunk and went cray cray.”

Clarke and Octavia chuckle, and Lexa nods at her, smilling.

“This place is really beautiful.” She glances at the beach, her smile widening. “I bet the beach looks even more stunning during the day.”

Clarke suppresses a yawn, closing her eyes and letting her head drop on Octavia’s shoulder.

“I’m too tired now to think about anything.”

“We spent almost twelve fucking hours traveling today.” Octavia shrugs, letting her head rest on Clarke’s. “Of course we are pretty screwed. But you know what would help us to relax a little bit? Tequila.”

“I don’t think you should drink, O. At least not tonight.”

“Yeah, I’m with Lexa this time. I’m not sure you got rid of your hangover yet.”

Octavia snorts, rolling her eyes.

“What about we stop talk and start living?” She raises her hand, waving at the waitress. “Stop being such a  _funblock_  you two.”

…

Lexa stares at Clarke, who is sitting at their doorstep and leaning against the wall with her eyes closed, and sighs deeply. She had managed, with Raven’s help, to convince Octavia to go to bed, and now Raven is trying to change her into her pajamas. And now she needs to convince Clarke to go to bed, what she knows that will require more work.

As if reading Lexa’s mind Clarke opens her eyes, smiling at her and patting the spot right in front of her legs. 

“Join me, Lex.”

Lexa shakes her head but smiles at her.

“Let me take you to bed, Griffin.”

Clarke wriggles her eyebrows, smirking.

“You wanna take me to bed?”

“Yes, to your bed. For you to sleep on it. Alone.” Clarke's attempt to roll her eyes make Lexa chuckle, and the blonde pushes her hand away when she tries to help her to stand. “Come on, Clarke. Don’t be such a trouble maker.” She holds her hand, tugging on it. “Let me help you.”

Clarke pouts and Lexa fights against the urge to agree with  _anything_ Clarke could say because  _too adorable._    

“Okay, Lexa Woods.” She accepts Lexa’s help, stumbling a little when she is finally standing up. “You’re luck you’re cute because you’re really annoying sometimes.”

Lexa snorts at Clarke’s statement, mumbling _I’m not cute_ as she wraps her arms around the blonde’s shoulders, locking eyes with hers.

“Don’t you believe me?” She grins at Lexa when she shakes her head. “You’re the cutest human being I know.” She tilts her head and stares intensely at her friend, seeming a little puzzled. “I don’t understand how you manage to be so hot too. I mean, it should not be allowed to look cute and hot at the same time.” She chuckles loudly, clearly amused at herself. “It isn’t fair for us, mere mortals.” 

She Chuckles again, leaning forward and nudging her head on Lexa’s neck, and the brunette tries not to think too much about Clarke’s words because she is always a little flirty when she is little drunk and she is  _really drunk_  right now, so it’s acceptable that she is _really_ flirty too. 

“I apologize to you, mere mortal, for being cute and hot at the same time, okay?” Clarke nods lazily and she steps backwards, carefully dragging a stumbling blonde inside. She manages to reach the middle of their cozy living room before Clarke halts and she leans back, sighing and staring at her friend. She sighs deeply, trying not to show her annoyance at the blonde. “Please Clarke. I’m tired.”

Clarke nods but still leans forward, whispering on her ear.

“Are you gonna lay with me?” She gives Lexa a sloppy kiss on the cheek and leans back, grinning at her. Lexa admits defeat and nods, sighing again. “Okay, I’m going to bed then.”

Lexa manages to help Clarke to get under the sheets without more trouble after her agreement. When she is finally settled on her bed Lexa turns, but she feels a tug on her hand.

“You promised me.”

She sighs for the thousandth time in the night and nods when Raven throws her an apologetic, telling to convey her she is okay, and climbs on Clarke’s bed, letting her press her back on her front as they spoon.

She can’t fight against a small smile when her friend sighs happily, sleeping almost immediately.

When Lexa sneaks out of Clarke’s bed and climbs on her own she exhales deeply because surviving to this trip is going to be way more difficult than she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of Octavia’s – or Raven’s, she isn’t completely sure – wakes her up and she smiles even before opening her eyes, because despite the noise coming from her left and the temptation lying on her right she is truly happy with the fact of being with her best friends in Mexico.

_Life can be more than surviving._  

She spots Octavia drooling over her pillow as soon as she opens her eyes, grinning wider. She had shared rooms with her enough times to know she usually doesn’t snore but she becomes a snore machine every time she has  _too many_ drinks in the night before. 

Smiling, she picks her phone from the nightstand, unlocking it and recording an audio of her snores, covering quickly her mouth to muffle her chuckles, already enjoying the fact that they will laugh at the audio later.

Putting her phone next to her pillow she raises her torso, confirming that Raven is still sleeping peacefully before turns to look at Clarke, who has the same peaceful expression on her face, her blonde hair spread all over the pillow, her mouth slightly open and her nose a little crunched.

She notices that her arms are covered in goosebumps and that she had got rid of her shorts during the night and is now wearing just her underpants and a tight vest that highlights the outline of her breasts and she sighs, remembering the events of the night before and thinking Clarke wouldn’t be cold if she haven’t had sneaked out of her bed. 

The thoughts of her body warming Clarke’s up make her shake her head quickly, trying to get rid of them as she stands up, leaning over her friend and pulling the sheets over her poorly covered body, smiling a little when she sighs contently.

She knows neither of her friends will wake up soon so she decides to read something in their living room or do some crosswords, so she puts on her denim shorts and a green tank top before leaving the room. She closes the door gently and walks towards the minibar, opening it to grab a bottle of water and immediately taking a gulp. She sighs contentedlybefore closing the minibar door, nodding at herself and walking towards the window, staring through it for a couple of seconds before changing her mind and deciding to go outside. 

As she leaves their apartment, walking towards the sea, her toes sink into the white and fluffy sand and she sighs contentedly, her smile widening. Soon she is stepping on hard sand so she stops, just staring at the scenario and letting all the smells and the sensations sink into her body.

And then she just stands there for a while, waiting for that  _I’m so insignificant_   feeling to come because she is standing in front of the beautiful, mysterious and full of life Caribbean Sea and has the ancient symbols of a grand civilization next to her, but somehow she just feels in place. 

She feels like she belongs to this place and this feeling makes her close her eyes and take a deep breath, letting the air fill her lungs and almost tasting the salt in her mouth. She breathes slowly and deeply for several minutes and soon the sound of the ocean waves breaking gently against the white sand is the only sound she can hear.

The water gently touches her feet and despite the fact she is afraid of the sea and its immensity, she had  _always_  been afraid of it, she doesn’t mind the water kissing her body. She feels like the ocean is saying  _yeah, I’m full of secrets and mysteries and I can hurt you but you don’t need to be afraid, I can be a pleasant surprise if you trust me_ and suddenly she is willing to discover these secrets, she is willing to unravel these mysteries. 

A peaceful smile is on her lips when she opens her eyes to staring at the turquoise ocean one more time. She notices just a few brave waves dare to mess with its calmness and smiles wider, because she is feeling like this portion of the Caribbean coast now: just a few waves are messing with her peaceful state. 

When she turns her head to look around, she spots a few coconut trees at her left and Mayan ruins at her right, not too far from their small hotel. Everything is kind of rustic in this scenario and this pristine beach goes well with the magnificence of the stone ruins.

That makes her close her eyes briefly one more time before turning and walking back to their little apartment, a few people sharing the surroundings with her.

…

She finds her friends still sleeping when she enters their room and walks towards her bed to pick her phone, trying to decide if she should go find something to eat or try to wake them up first when she hears a noise coming from Octavia’s be, turning to check on her.

“Fuck.” The brunette is sitting slowly, her hair all over the place, and Lexa has to suppress a laugh not to wake Clarke and Raven.

“Morning sleeping beauty.”

Octavia grunts, flipping Lexa off.

“Fuck you.”

“Always charming, Blake.” She chuckles at Octavia, who is pressing a hand over her eyes, before speaking again. “Are you too hangover or you think you’re gonna be able to do the paddle surf thing this morning?”

“I guess so. As soon as I feel like a human being again.”

“And what can I do to help you?”

“I need water.” She takes her hand off her eyes, squinting them. “And food.”

“I can do it. I’m starving too.” She drops her phone on her mattress, turning to the nightstand that is between her bed and Clarke’s bed. “I’m gonna call the restaurant and order us a healthy breakfast.” She glances at her friend over her shoulder and whispers again. “What do you wanna eat?”

“The quinoa thing, a green smoothie and a coffee.” She stretches, rubbing her eyes, and glancing at Raven’s bed when she mumbles _and some huevos rancheros and black coffee for me._ Lexa nods and Octavia glances tentatively at Clarke’s bed. “Don’t we need to wait for her to order?”

Lexa shakes her head, already dialing the restaurant.

“I know what she would like to eat. Oh, Buenos días. I’d like to order our breakfast.” She turns to face Raven, giving her a thumbs up when she sees her proud smile. “Three smoothies: one antioxidant, one detox and one green. – Yeah, right. – Three dark coffees and one green tea. – Mhm. – Right. Two huevos rancheros, two Quinoas Tropical and a Banana Oatmeal.” She hears a noise coming from her right and turns to look at Clarke, smiling when she notices her friend staring at her with sleepy eyes. “I wanna a bottle of sparkling water too and- one minute, please.” She looks back at Octavia, who is rubbing her eyes. “Do we need normal water too, O?” The brunette nods before standing up and walking towards the dresser, grabbing her travel bag. “And a bottle of regular water, please.” She glances at Raven’s bed, noticing she is sleeping again before turning to Octavia, who waves briefly at Clarke before leaving the room. “Yeah, that’s it. Thank you very much and have a lovely day.”

“My head is pounding a little.” She turns to look at Clarke, smiles at her grumpy expression. “Did you order breakfast?” Lexa nods and she rubs her eyes, a small smile forming on her lips. “For me too?”

“Of course. I ordered huevos rancheros, a smoothie, dark coffee and a banana oatmeal for you.” She grins. “But I wanna have some of the oatmeal and maybe a little bit of your eggs.”

Clarke nods, rubbing her eyes again.

“You know me really well.”

“Well, we shared a lot of hangover mornings. I had to learn some things.”

Clarke nods again, yawning and patting the bed.

“Join me?”

Lexa glances at the door, frowning.

“O is gonna be back soon. And Raven is sleeping right next to us.”

“And?” She chuckles, rolling her eyes at Lexa’s concerned expression. “I’m hangover and clingy, Lex. I need some cuddles.” She shrugs, biting her bottom lip. “You can cuddle me or I can wait for Octavia to come back and beg her for cuddle me. Or wake Raven up and ask her to do it. I’m sure she would be very happy about it.”

Lexa sighs, already walking towards Clarke’s bed and climbing on it.

“You’re really annoying sometimes, Griffin.”

Clarke sighs contentedly, letting Lexa spoon her and forcing her back against her body. She places her arm over Lexa’s, interlacing their fingers and pressing their hands over her stomach.

“You love when I’m clingy, Lex. Don’t try to pretend otherwise.”

Lexa snorts, but squeezes Clarke a little tighter, because she kind of does.

“Oh, apparently someone is a little hangover this morning.”

Clarke giggles, glancing at the door and smiling at Octavia’s amused expression.

“Yup. Do you wanna come here and double spoon me?”

Octavia rolls her eyes, shaking her head.

“Hell no.” She places her little travel bag over the dresser and turns to face her friends. “I’m going to the living room to wait for our breakfast.” She walks towards the door, shouting over her shoulder. “You should join me as soon as the blonde monster set you free, Lex.”

“Fuck you, Blake.”

“Hey, don’t be so loud, children.”

Lexa tries to remove her arm from Clarke’s waist when she spots Raven scowling at them, but she holds it in place.

“No.” She squeezes Lexa’s hand. “Just a few more minutes, please.” She exhales deeply, whispering. “I like when you hold me.”

Lexa’s heart rate increases, but she chooses to ignore it.

“Are you still drunk, Clarke? Because it seems you are.”

She turns to face Lexa, placing a hand over her waist and tilting her head, placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek before bringing her lips to her earlobe and whispering.

“Why can’t I be affectionate with my best friend without being judged?”

Lexa closes her eyes and a few seconds later she feels Clarke leaving the bed. She inhales deeply, trying to control her heartbeat and cursing lowly because now it isn’t a matter of if she is going to resist her feelings but of  _until when_  she is going to resist them. 

She still has her eyes closed when she hears Raven chuckling from her bed.

…

“I’m having a Ziggy Burger and an energetic juice”.

“The same for me.”

The waiter nods at Clarke, smiling, and turns to look at Octavia.

“To me a Vegetarian Wrap, please. And a bloody mary.” She glances at her friends before looking on the bathroom’s way. “Are we ordering for Lexa or she’s gonna order when she gets here?”

“I’m gonna order.” Clarke looks at the waiter, glancing quickly at the menu. “You can bring her a Caesar Chicken Wrap and a healthy juice, please.” The man nods at her and leaves and Clarke turns her head to look at Octavia. “I’m so fucking tired. Sports are so tiring. I don’t know how you can be so obsessed with them.”

Raven nods, sighing.

“My body is aching. Every single muscle is screaming right now. But I think it was worth it. I mean, our Yoga and paddle session was great and Lexa told me the footage is hilarious.” She grins at Clarke. “I think your fans will really enjoy watching you fall so many times.”

Clarke scowls at her and Octavia laughs loudly, hi fiving her.

“It was very funny. As will be see you trying to move your limbs tomorrow.”

Raven flips her off, offering Lexa a smiling over Octavia’s shoulder.

“Hey, Lex.” She stares at the girl, who is taking a seat. “Is your body aching too?”

“Not really.”

Clarke chuckles, rolling her eyes.

“Of course _miss I love to run in the mornings_ isn’t sore, Rae.”

Lexa just shrugs, glancing at the menu with pink cheeks.

“Have you already ordered?”

“Yeah, you dork. And I ordered for you too.”

Lexa mumbles  _thanks_ , looking away to try to hide the blush, and Raven chuckles loudly. 

“Look at her, blushing like crazy.” She leans forward to pinch her cheek, laughing when Lexa grabs her hand. “So fucking cute.”

“Leave me alone. I’m not cute.” She pushes Rave’s hand away, her cheek still slightly pink. “And behave. Our meals are coming.”

“Food!”

…

“God, this place is so fucking awesome.” Octavia points at the sea, shaking her head in disbelief. “Look at this, bitches. The water is so fucking blue.” She shakes her head slowly. “It already thinking of a cool caption for an Instagram post.” 

“You’re right.” Raven nods at Octavia, glancing at Clarke before grinning. “The water is so blue that fanfic writers would compare it to Clarkey’s eyes.”

Octavia snorts, already standing up.

“Alright, poet. I’m going to the bar.” She tilts her head to look at her friends. “Do you want something?”

“Why don’t you ask the waitress?” Clarke frowns, peeking over her sunglasses. “We are ordering them from here for more than two hours.”

“I need to go to the bathroom and I can bring some drinks on the way back.”

“Oh, okay. I want another disgustingly sweet and awesome piña colada then.” She turns to face Raven and Lexa. “You?”

Raven mumbles something that resembles to _a tequila sunrise_ and Lexa looks at Octavia, already standing.

“I’m pissing myself.” She pats her butt briefly, trying to send the sand away. “We will be right back.”

…

“What, Octavia?” She frowns at her friend, glancing quickly at the bartender. “Don’t you think he could flirt with me?”

The younger brunette rolls her eyes, poking Lexa’s abdomen.

“Please weirdo. You’re incredible gay.”

“And he doesn’t know it.”

“Oh, boy.” She rolls her eyes one more time, chuckling. “As if it is possible not knowing you’re gay.” They hear a giggle coming from a group of girls who are standing right next to them and Octavia turns, grinning at the women. “Don’t you think?”

The girls laugh, and one of them nods, grinning.

“I agree. And it isn’t just because my gaydar is pretty tuned.” She turns to face Lexa, smirking. “Everything about you screams  _gay_.” 

Lexa pouts and Octavia laughs loudly, reaching for the girl’s hand.

“Hi, I’m Octavia. And I already like you, despite the fact you’re stereotyping my friend."

The girl reaches for Octavia’s hand, shaking it briefly.

“I’m Costia –“ she points at the girls who are behind her “- and these are Julia and Helena.” She winks at Octavia, adding. “And you were stereotyping her first.”

The girls wave at them, smiling, and Octavia nods, arching one eyebrow.

“Yeah, I was. But she is my bitch, so I guess I’m allowed to do it. Anyway, hi, ladies.” She smiles, pointing at Lexa. “The gay one is Lexa.”

Lexa nods, offering them a small smile.

“Where are you from? You have a very charming accent.”

“We are from Italy.” Costia’s smile widens and she places an arm on the bar, resting her head on her hand. “We arrived here earlier today. You?”

“USA, and we arrived yesterday. We are here with our other best friends.”

The bartender comes back with four drinks, placing them in front of Octavia and Lexa e and turning to pick other three drinks, placing them in front of Costia before leaving them again.

“We are going to our table.” Helena picks two drinks from the counter and throws a meaningful glare at Costia before looking at Octavia and Lexa, smiling. “It was nice talking to you. Hopefully we will see you around.”

Lexa nods and Octavia raises one hand before looking at their drinks. She glances at Costia before speaking again.

“Well, I’m going back to my bitches.” She picks two drinks from the counter, grinning at the woman. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Costia.” She winks at Lexa before turning. “Take your time, Woods.”

Costia giggles and Lexa rolls her eyes.

“Is she always this funny?”

“You mean a pain in my ass? Yes, she is.”

Costia laughs and nods, taking a sip from her drink before speaking again.

“Do you want to join us? To hear more of our charming accent?”

Lexa smiles guiltily, glancing at the two drinks on counter.

“I need to go back to the beach before Raven’s drink starts to get watery.” She shrugs, already grabbing the drinks. “Octavia isn’t the only one who's a pain in my ass.”

Costia chuckles, gesturing for Lexa to go ahead.

“I was ready to flirt hard with your hot self -” she places a hand over Lexa’s shoulder, squeezing it briefly “- but I’m pretty sure I’ll have time for it later.”

…

Clarke stares at Octavia before looking around, taking her sunglasses off and squinting her eyes.

“Where's Lexa?”

Octavia hands Clarke her drink before sitting on her beach mat.

“She thought the bartender was flirting with her so I started to mock her, because  _come on_ , she is the gayest gay lady on Earth, and then another lady lover who was next to us started to giggle.” She smirks, clearly amused. “I asked her if she agreeded with me and we started to talk and when her friends left not so subtly I left too, because she was clearly interested on Lexa.” 

“A girl was interested on her?”

“I’m pretty sure you already know this, but -” she leans closer to Clarke, arching her eyebrows “- Lexa is gay. And the other gay ladies seem to love her.” She grins at the distressed look on Clarke’s face. “If I had told you a boy was interested on her I would understand this shocked face.”

Raven snorts, mumbling _she has a point_ , and Clarke turns to glare at her too.

“Yeah, I kno- shut up you too.”

Octavia laughs and sips her drink before lying on the mat.

“Is she pretty?” The younger brunette turns her head to look at Clarke, a puzzled look on her face. “Oh, come on, O! Is the girl who was talking to Lexa pretty? I mean, is she the kind of girl Lexa think is pretty?”

“I guess.” She shrugs, turning her head and closing her eyes. “I mean, I didn’t really look at her, but she’s a pretty Italian.” She grins, deciding to tease Clarke. “I forgot that I would have to give you this type of report. I should have paid more attention.”

Clarke ignores the teasing biting her lip and placing her drink on the sand before standing up.

“Where are you going?”

She glances at Raven before starting to walk away.

“To the bar. Really quickly. I mean, I’ll be right back.”

“She brought you a drink, Griffin. Think about an excuse for you to go there, because your jealousy is starting to show.”

Clarke flips Raven off by over her shoulder, shouting.

“Water. I need water.”

…

Clarke spots Lexa and her companion as soon as she arrives at the bar and  _how the fuck Octavia didn’t notice how pretty is this girl?_

She is a little taller than Lexa and her hair is a slightly curly and a little braid adorns the region near her forehead. Even from this distance Clarke can tell she has a lot of freckles on her face, the cute kind of freckles, and everything in her body screams  _exotic beauty_. 

Clarke hesitates for a minute, not knowing what to do, because Lexa appears to be completely focused on their talk and maybe she shouldn’t stay in her best friend’s way. But when she hears the sound of Lexa’s laugh she steps forward because  _enough is enough._  

“Hey.”

Lexa turns to look at Clarke, smiling, and she chooses to focus on her stare instead of worrying about the other pair of eyes she can feel on her.

“Hey, Clarke. I was going back in a moment.” She looks at her companion, pointing at her. “This is Costia and she is from Italy.” She grins at Clarke before looking back at the girl. “And this is Clarke.”

“One of the other best friends, got it.” Costia offers Clarke a small smile, her eyebrows arched. “Hi Clarke.” She looks back at Lexa and smiles wider. “Tell me, how painful is being just friends with someone this gorgeous?” 

Clarke’s eyes widen and she feels the rage starting to force its way out of her chest, so she takes a deep breath, forcing a smile to form on her lips.

“I don’t really know.”

She is aware of Lexa’s eyes widening at the meaning of her sentence, but Costia’s smile is still on her lips, pissing her off, so she opens her mouth to reply. But before she could say anything Lexa is squeezing her arm.

“Maybe we should go back? I have Rae’s drink and its watering.” 

She nods at Lexa, reaching for one drink with one hand and for her hand with another.

“It was nice to meet you, Costia. I guess I’ll see you around.”

“ _Oh, w_ e _’ll_ meet again.” Costia nods at her, smiling, before looking at Clarke, her smile morphing into a grin. “I guess I’ll see you too.” 

“If you see Lexa around you will also see me, for sure.”

…

After Lexa stopped the broody thing and Clarke stopped the impersonating of grumpy cat they were doing since they came back from the bar and Octavia and Raven stopped trying to find out what had happened back at it they spend a lot of time drinking, eating, laughing, sharing stories and making memories on the beach, and when the sun starts to hide on the horizon the sky becomes a frame.

It is painted with some light orange strokes, and the color gets darker before turning into a defiantly red. The clouds that are adorning this painting born from the edge of the orange mix now are turning into a light purple and all these colors are reflecting on the turquoise ocean and mixing with it. The ruins are just a jumble of geometric shapes at the right frame, as if trying to hide into the darkness, recognizing that at this time of the day they do not reign.

They stare at it in silence until Raven places both of her arms over Clarke’s and Octavias’s shoulder, bringing their torsos closer to her body and glancing at Lexa before whispering _thank you for coming here with me_. Clarke sighs contentedly, glancing at Lexa before deciding to places one arm around her waist and gently resting her head on her shoulder.

Lexa sighs deeply before leaning her head over Clarke’s. 

“This is breathtaking.”

Octavia nods, smiling.

“I agree, Woods.” She picks her phone from her pocket and tilts her head to peek at Raven quickly. “I already know your opinion about people who take pics of sunsets, so don’t waste your time mocking me.”

She points her phone to the view, earning a chuckle from Clarke and an eye-roll from Raven, who slaps her head playfully.

“Shut up, O. Just be sure to take a lot of pics because I’m not taking any and I’m planning to use yours.”

The sound of their laughs fits perfectly into the scene.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey Griffin –“ when Clarke glances at her she pats the empty space next to her, smiling “- come here.” Clarke has an arched eyebrow when she joins Raven on her bed, and the brunette is looking at her with a look somewhat concerned. “I think we need to talk about what happened yesterday, since Octavia and Lexa decided to go for a morning run.”

Clarke frowns but nods.

“Yeah. Okay. I’m just not sure what you’re talking about”.

“The thing with the Italian girl, C.” Clarke scoffs and tries to stand up but Raven reaches for her hand, tugging her back and shaking her head when the blnde glares at her. “Nu uh. I know you avoid this topic like vampires avoid the daylight, but enough is enough.” She offers Clarke a reassuring smile when she stops fidgeting next to her, her expression softening at the look of terror on the blonde’s eyes. “What are you afraid of, Clarke? Do you think she doesn’t feel the same way? Becau-“

“Drop it, Raven. Please.”

Her voice is loud and broken but Raven shakes her head, sighing.

“No. When you came back yesterday Lexa was doing her stoic thing and it took us forever to make her laugh again which means you got all territorial again and –“

“I don’t have any right to feel this way. I know Rae.” She sighs deeply, pressing her elbows on her knees and burying her face on her hands. “But it terrifies me, okay?”

Raven nods at herself before placing a hand on Clarke’s back, running soothing circles on it.

“What? Loving her?”

“No.” Clarke raises her head, glancing at Raven and shrugging. “Well, that too. But I was talking about the idea of her falling for one of the girls who flirt with her. With one of the girls she spends the night with from time to time.”

“So do something about it, Clarke. You care about her, she ca-“

“She doesn’t even entertain the idea of love, Raven. She thinks it is a weakness and I can’t go through the pain of having a broken heart one more time.”

Raven scoffs, removing her hand from Clarke’s back.

“Well, now you’re just being an ass. Plus, you’re being a little bit contradictory. You say Lexa isn’t capable of loving you but you’re shitting your pants because of the idea of her falling in love with other people.” She reaches for Clarke’s hand, squeezing it when she notices the tears on her eyes. “I know Octavia and I are rad as fuck, but _she_ is your best friend. And it’s okay being afraid to take the next step, it’s okay to be afraid to lose your best friend if you aren’t able to figure out how to do this whole lets be girlfriends thing. But –“ A loud thump comes from the living room, following by loud laughs, and Clarke turns to Raven, her eyes red rimmed and wide. Raven leans forward, squeezing her shoulder and pecking her cheeks before reaching for her sunglasses and offering them to Clarke. “We can finish this conversation other time.”

Clarke nods, mumbling _thanks_ , and Raven knows she isn’t referencing just to the sunglasses.…

“Are we really taking a six hour kite surfing lesson today?”

Octavia nods, searching her suitcase for her beach outfit.

“Yes. This trip is about stepping out of our comfort zones too, so you’re going to get physical as fuck.”

“It isn’t fair, you know. You aren’t really stepping out of your comfort zone.”

Octavia turns her head, glaring at Raven.

“I’m trying to flirt with random guys after being practically married to Lincoln for five years. If this isn’t stepping out of my comfort zone I don’t know what is.” She grabs the garment and tosses it on her bed, taking a few steps towards Clarke while she speaks. “Plus, we can’t spend all our time here drinking. It would be  _too wrong_ , even for us.” 

Clarke nods, frowning when she notices the weird looks on her friends’ faces.

“What? I didn’t know that seeing me in a bikini was this strange.”

Raven bites her lip, swallowing her chuckles and smirking.

“May I take a pic of you and post it on Instagram? You’re looking like a blushing eggplant and this is seriously funny.” 

“Fuck you, Miss _Look at my tan marks.”_ She flips Raven off, rolling her eyes at her grin. “And no, you can’t.” 

Raven shrugs when Octavia stops next to her, glancing at the younger brunette, who is smiling at her.

“It’d be cool, though.” She grins at Clarke, glancing at her reddened skin. “I bet your fans would laugh their assess off.”

“And make disgusting comments about your cleavage.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, flipping them off, and pouts when she notices Lexa entering the room.

“They are being mean to me, Lex.” Raven and Octavia laugh while leaving the room, and Lexa arches her eyebrow at Clarke, clearly oblivious about the whole teasing. “They were teasing my tan.”

Lexa’s eyes widen and she nods, turning to her bed and grabbing her sunscreen.

“You did a poor job applying sunscreen yesterday, Clarke. Let me make sure you are properly covered today.” She squeezes some of it on her hand before offering it to Clarke to hold, and when Clarke nods she starts to spreads the lotion on her chest, using gentle circular motions. She stops briefly when Clarke lets out a low gasp, arching one eyebrow at her. “Did I hurt you?” Clarke shakes her head, biting her lip and closing her eyes, and Lexa’s own eyes widen at the realization, warmth spreading on her cheeks. “Oh.I’m -”

She tries to take a step back but Clarke’s hand is on her waist, keeping her in place.

“Don’t.” She takes a deep breath, releasing Lexa’s leg. “Just be quick, please.”

Lexa nods to herself, taking a deep breath before letting her hands run over Clarke’s body, closing her eyes when she notices Clarke’s breathing getting deeper and wobbly. Her hands start to move faster, and after a few minutes she tugs on Clarke’s waist, silently asking for her to turn around, and letting her hands explore her back as soon as she complies.

Her movements, unlike Clarke’s breathing, slow down when she reaches her lower back, and she hesitates for a few seconds before letting her hands swing to her hips. She feels Clarke holding her breath when her hands reach her hips, stopping the movement and taking a deep breath before slowly removing her hands.

 “I think -” she takes another deep breath, closing her eyes and shaking her head “- your body is properly covered now.”

Clarke is nodding when Lexa opens her eyes, and Clarke still her has back turned to her when the brunette leaves the room.   

…

“Okay guys, so -” he smiles widely at them “- just make sure to have the wind behind you. And don’t forget: launch your kite from your sides, never in front you.” He steps forward, checking Clarke’s harness and repeating the action on the others’. “The kite will pull a little, so don’t be afraid if you feel you’re losing balance. It’s perfectly normal.” He tugs on Raven’s harness one more time, offering her a smile. “Push the bar up to give less power to the kite and -” he steps backwards, looking at them again and grinning “- if you lose control or want to stop, just let go off the bar.” They nod at him and he points at the bar. “I’m gonna grab some bottles of water for us and when I come back we can start.”

“This is too difficult.” Clarke sighs as soon as he leaves, glancing at one guy who is doing some kind of maneuver that seems impossible to perform. “Look at that. They’re not expecting me to do that, right?”

Lexa chuckles, rubbing her hands to get rid of the sand, and reaches out to Clarke, squeezing her arm reassuringly.

“Of course not, Clarke. We are only expecting you not tobreak any bones. Do you think you can do that?” 

She smiles at the blonde, squeezing her arm again, and Clarke snorts.

“I’m not sure if you’re mocking me or not but yeah, whatever. Thank you or something like that.”

Raven chuckles loudly, shaking her head at Lexa’s steady and sincere stare.

“She wouldn’t mock you, Griff.”

“Yeah.” Octavia is grinning at her, rubbing her hands in front of her chest. “Lexa would never mock you about a righteous fear.”

Leva just shrugs and Raven chuckles again.

“You’re acting like we’re gonna dive with sharks.” She points at a kid who is taking lessons next to them. “He seems like seven or eight. If that little –“ she lowers her voice, glaring at the kid “- monster can do it, I’m pretty sure we can do it too.”

Clarke is the one shrugging this time, her eye on the people who are already in the sea.

“Not all of us are athletes, Raven.”

Raven rolls her eyes, snorting again.

“Oh please. I’m pretty sure going at the gym every once in a while doesn’t qualify me for water sports. Plus, I’m sore from our yesterday’s activities, so I’m sure our aptitude for physical activities is alike.”

“But –“

“Shut up and grip the steering bar, will you?” Octavia smiles at Clarke, offering her a reassuring nod. “We are doing this together. Maybe it will be weird as fuck but I’m pretty sure it will be really fun too, as everything we do together. So suck it up, get a grip and let’s get wild.”

“So, who will be the first?”

Their instructor is smiling at them and suddenly Lexa is stepping ahead, nodding at him, and Clarke has a grateful smile on her lips.

…

“I’m not gonna lie,” she lets her upper body falls backwards, lying fully on the sand “it was funny. Especially that part where Clarke got confused with pull and push and was kinda stumbling and kinda flying towards the sea.”

Octavia giggles and Clarke turns to glare at Raven, slapping her head playfully.

“It wasn’t that funny.”

“Oh, it was. And I’m glad O caught the moment on camera.” She grins at Clarke, squinting her eyes because of the sun. “You should upload it as a single video, with some rad edition. That moment is too good to get lost amongst the rest of your vlog.”

Lexa bites the inside of her cheeks really hard to not laugh at Clarke’s outraged expression, shrugging at the blonde’s glare.

“You could turn it into a tutorial of what not to do while kite surfing.” Her smile widens when Clarke’s jaw drop. “I’m pretty sure that is a classic moment of what not to do.” Raven and Octavia laugh loudly and Lexa offers her a sincere smile. “You know how this goes. If you get angry we are gonna mock you even more.” She stands up, offering Clarke her hand. “Now get on your feet. I’m starving.”

…

“Hey, girls.”

Raven and Octavia raise their heads at the sound of the voice, a smile spreading on Octavia’s lips.

“Oh, hi, Italian ladies.” She turns to look at Raven, who has an amused expression on. “These are Helena, Julia and Costia, the girls we told you about.” Raven nods and Octavia looks back at them, still smiling. “Where are you going so stunningly dressed?”

“To a party in Cancun. Wanna join us?”

Raven shakes her head, stretching her arms.

“We did outdoor activities today so we’re pretty tired. And O and Clarke are aplanning to shoot some videos around here tonight.”

Helena nods in understanding, but Costia is pouting next to her.

“That’s a shame. I was hopping Lexa would like to tag along.”

Julia scoffs, shaking her head and throwing an arm over Costia’s shoulders.

“You should stop this game, Cos. You were pretty close to being punched on your face yesterday.”

Octavia arches an eyebrow, staring at Julia.

“I know that thing Lexa usually do with her jaw can be a little terrifying but she isn-“

“Shut up, O. They aren’t talking about Lex.”

“Yeah.” Helena is glancing at them, a somewhat amused expression on her face. “I think your blonde friend has a thing for Lexa.”

Octavia’s eyes widen at her worlds, and Raven laughs at her expression.

“Oh, believe me, we know.” She looks at Costia, who is still pouting, and offers her a smile. “But I can’t blaming you for trying to go there. Lex is stunning and interesting, a mortal combo.”

“Until Lexa says she isn’t interested will keep trying to go there.”

She winks at Raven and Helena scoffs, mumbling something in Italian, and Julia rolls her eyes, at what Raven laughs loudly.

“Fair enough.”

 “Anyway, -“ Julia is looking at her now, a small smile on her lips “- tomorrow we are going to Sian Ka'an, and we have a few seats left on out boat. You should join us.”

Helena smiles, nodding.

“Sian Ka’an is a biosphere reserve that covers like 62 miles of coastline and it has a lot of different and amazing things too see, like coastal lagoons, mangrove swamps, savannas, tropical forests and a barrier reef.” She glances at Raven before looking at the Octavia. “We should be able to see a lot of local and migratory birds, fish, animals and plants. It will be really amazing.”

Octavia glances at Raven before shrugging.

“Well, it sounds like the kind of activity Lex would love. Count on us ladies.”

Costia mumbles something in Italian and Helena glares at her, but she waves her hand dismissively, turning to Raven and Octavia and grinning.

“Cool. And speaking about Lexa, where is she?”

“She is with Clarke. They went back to our room to drop the cameras.”

Julia nods at them before glancing at her friends.

“Well, let’s go then? We are almost running late.”

“Yeah.” Helena turns to face Raven and Octavia, offering them a genuine smile. “And we will see you tomorrow morning. We leave at 8:00 am.”

“You need to bring biodegradable sunscreen and insect repellent. If your things aren’t biodegradable you can borrow some from us.” Julia points at them. “Oh, and don’t forget to bring a change of clothing and hats and sunglasses.”  

Raven nods, glancing quickly at Costia before smiling at Julia.

“Okay, it’s a deal. Have fun at Cancun tonight.”

“Are you sure you don’t wanna come?”

Raven nods at Costia, smirking.

“Pretty sure. We are old and if we need to wake up that early tomorrow it’s better for us going to bed soon. But have fun, you teenagers.”

They chuckle and wave goodbye, turning to walk away from them and Raven glances at Octavia before looking at the menu.

“Are you sure Clexa will be happy about our plans for tomorrow?”

Octavia shrugs, her eyes now fixed on the menu too.

“I know I’m happy about our plans. We just need to make sure Clarke doesn’t punch Costia on her pretty face.”

Raven chuckles, glancing at Octavia before looking back at the menu.

“We can only try.”

…

“Is the uploading process almost done?”

Clarke nods, glancing at Lexa, who is taking a seat on the armrest. “Hey, where did the banana come from?”

Lexa grins, taking another bite. 

“I got it from the bar. They gave me six bananas, do you want some?”

Clarke rolls her eyes before leaning forward, placing her laptop on the coffee table and grinning at Lexa.

“Yes. I’m kinda hungry now.”

“Do you want to order something to eat?” She stands up, walking towards the minibar, closely followed by Clarke. “We could do it.”

“No.” She stops near Lexa, taking the banana she is handing to her. “It’s almost midnight. We should just go to bed.”

“We should.” She smiles at Clarke, glancing at her laptop. “I think the videos you shot today are pretty epic. Your community is going to love them.”

“It’s a shame you didn’t want to make a cameo. They love when you are in my videos.”

Lexa shrugs nonchalantly, taking a bottle of water from over the minibar and taking a sip.

“From what Octavia told me they are already freaking out because we are on vacation together.”

Clarke chuckles, taking a bit of the fruit.

“Yeah, those little fucks take this whole shipping thing to another level.” She shakes her head, clearly amused. “I wonder what would happen if we got together.”

“I didn’t know you think about it.” Lexa’s eyes are wide when Clarke glances at her with a puzzled look. “About us getting together, I mean.”

“Oh, no. That was not what I meant.”

“Oh.” Lexa’s shoulders drop, a hint of hurt on her eyes, and Clarke wants to facepalm herself for being the one who caused it. “That’s cool, beca-“

“I know things have been pre-“

“God, I’m so tired today.” Raven steps aside, followed by Octavia, her eyes widening when she notices how close Clarke and Lexa are standing to each other. “O fuck. Did I interrupt anything?”

“Nothing.” Lexa turns to look at them, her jaw locked. “Anyway, I’m going to hit my bed. Goodnight.”

Octavia is staring at Clarke with arched eyebrows when Clarke finally looks at them, ignoring the concerned look Raven has on her eyes and taking a seat on the couch.

“You should follow her lead.” She sighs, leaning back and closing her eyes. “I’ll join you in no time.”

Octavia opens her mouth to object but Raven shakes her head, already mumbling ‘nigh and dragging her towards their bedroom.

When she glances at Lexa, who is clearly pretending to be sleeping, she can’t avoid but hope they stop pretending soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey kids.
> 
> This work was for other fandom too, but I changed a lot of stuff and decided to post it. This story is a personal fave :)
> 
> Let me know if you would like to read more :)


End file.
